


[Video] Lend Us Your Ears: An Introduction to Podfic

by Literarion, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Ineffable Con 2020, Meta, Podfic, Video, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Video] Lend Us Your Ears: An Introduction to Podfic

This is the panel semperfiona and Literarion presented at The Ineffable Con 2, on 17th Octobr 2020.

Watch and listen to us talk about podfics and how we make them.

#  [Watch the Video on YouTube](https://youtu.be/AHWHO7Pj53E)

##  [Check out the handout](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bM3viFYAQ1Bhz0Q0kT6XdGu16PiuY1TsyXIl2YsVqio/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
